unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarters
Quarters provide you with additional storage space and room for standby Aides. You are given the basic rank 0 quarters upon graduation of beginner school. You can purchase the rank 1 quarters for 5 million ducats at your home bank once you have reached: * Total level 30, * Total fame 5000, and * Title of 8th Knight or above. After purchase, you can enter your quarters by speaking to the the doorkeeper of your home capital. You can also place/withdraw most items from your quarters via any bank (a fee applies), with the exception of trade goods. The item Wind of Return allows you temporary physical access to quarters. You will be given a certain number of slots (per type of item) to store in your quarters. The types are Equipment, Ship Parts, Consumables, Documents, and Trade Goods. You are additionally given mannequin(s) which can hold one each of Head, Body, Gloves, Boots, and Held equipment. The trade goods and mannequins can only be accessed when you are physically in your quarters, not from a bank. Your friends and company members can visit your quarters when you are present, by speaking to the doorkeeper of your home capital. Upgrading Quarters Upgrading your quarters at each rank requires a certain court rank, total level, total fame, and redesign preparation points. You may develop your quarters to increase the redesign preparation once a day. Development requires ducats, and you may optionally add up to 4 additional specified construction materials to increase the redesign prep gained. Redesign prep formula (from tw wiki): If you are carrying out the redesign physically in your quarters, then * Base redesign prep = 100 + (Highest standby aide level / 2) If you are carrying out the redesign from a bank, then * Base redesign prep = 80 + (Highest standby aide level / 4) Adding the optional materials increases the base amount by a multiplier. * 1 additional material(s): Multiplier = 1.25 * 2 additional material(s): Multiplier = 1.52 * 3 additional material(s): Multiplier = 1.81 * 4 additional material(s): Multiplier = 2.12 The total redesign prep gained is * Total = Base redesign prep * Multiplier There are 4 design themes (North Sea, Mediterranean, Islamic, Indian). The difference is cosmetic. =Rank 0= Obtained by graduating beginner school. Table Legend: * RDF = Redesign Fee (per day) * RDR = Redesign level required * E = Equipment * S = Ship Parts * C = Consumables * D = Documents * T = Trade Goods * A = Aides * M = Mannequins * O = Ornaments * V = Visitors =Rank 1= Obtained by direct purchase. =Rank 2= Obtained by upgrading a rank 1 quarters. You may add 1 Lumber and/or 1 Carpentry tools per development for additional redesign level. You may add Furniture to a rank 2 quarters. =Rank 3= Obtained by upgrading a rank 2 quarters. You may add 1 Lumber, 1 Iron, and/or 1 Carpentry tools per development for additional redesign level. =Rank 4= Obtained by upgrading a rank 3 quarters. You may add 1 Lumber, 1 Iron, 1 Carpentry tools, and/or 1 Pure iron sheet per development for additional redesign level. =Rank 5= Obtained by upgrading a rank 4 quarters. You may add 1 Lumber, 1 Stainless steel, 1 Master craftsman's carpentry tools, and/or 1 Pure iron sheet, and/or 1 Brick per development for additional redesign level. Category:Content Category:Guides